The Best Medicine
by Natacchi
Summary: Sasuke sedang pilek, dan Naruto datang menawarkan obat ampuh padanya. Apakah itu? —One shot. NaruSasu, AU, OOC. Fail!Humor. Drabble gaje. RnR if you don't mind.


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**THE BEST MEDICINE**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

THE BEST MEDICINE © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

NaruSasu

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, drabble, AU, OOC, Fail!Humor. NaruSasu.

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

"HATTCHII!"

Sasuke menggosok hidungnya yang telah memerah sambil mendecak sebal. Sudah dua hari ini ia harus tergeletak di ranjang kamarnya karena demam yang menyerang tubuhnya. Musim dingin memang menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya suhu tubuhnya sudah hampir normal sejak tadi sore, tetapi malah penyakit pilek dan hidung mampet yang kini menyatroni tubuhnya dan membuat Sasuke tak bisa berhenti bersin serta mengutuki hidungnya semalaman ini.

Masih jam delapan malam dan Sasuke masih saja menggosok hidungnya dengan tak berperikehidungan, saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda pirang acak-acakan bertampang cemas. Ya, itulah Namikaze Naruto, sahabat merangkap pacar Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari rumah neneknya di kota sebelah.

Mendengar sang kekasih sakit, tentu membuat si pirang ingin segera bertemu dengan si _stoic_ yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjangnya. Ekspresi Naruto berubah panik saat melihat tampang Sasuke yang agak berantakan, dengan hidung memerah _plus_ sedikit cairan bening bernama ingus mengalir di hidungnya, dan wajah Sasuke yang tampak akan segera bersin lagi. Naruto langsung menghambur ke ranjang Sasuke dengan raut cemas, membuat Sasuke bersin tepat di wajah panik si pirang.

"HATTCHII! Ugh... Dobe! Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"..." Naruto mengelap ingus Sasuke yang sedikit menimpa wajahnya, lalu mendengus kesal, "Memang tidak boleh aku ada di sini? Biar bagaimanapun, aku cemas dengan keadaanmu, tahu. Dan Teme menyebalkan, lihat cairan menjijikkan yang ada di wajahku ini. Euh. Kalau aku tertular, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul—HATS—ugh..." Sasuke kembali menggosok hidungnya saat ia batal mengeluarkan bersin lagi. Naruto memandangnya datar.

"Kau masih demam ya, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Mau cepat sembuh?"

"Hn? Memang kau tahu obat mujarabnya?"

"Aku pernah membaca buku..." Naruto menggeser posisinya sampai ia berada tepat di atas badan Sasuke, memaksa si surai kelam merebahkan diri ke bantal empuk di bawahnya, "kalau kau menularkan penyakitmu pada orang lain, maka kau akan sembuh..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"La-lalu kenapa?" gugup Sasuke—tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah. _Sialan. Seorang Uchiha mana boleh berucap terbata seperti itu_, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Mungkin kalau kau menularkan penyakitmu padaku, kau bisa sembuh," ucap Naruto mantap sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke makin gugup melihat senyum itu.

"D-dan cara menularkanmu itu… bagaimana...?"

"Hm..." gumam Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, "Kalau yang kubaca di buku _sih_, seperti ini..." ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke lembut. Tapi ciuman itu segera berganti dengan pagutan bernafsu dan pertarungan lidah yang ingin saling mendominasi. Indera pengecap mereka berdua menari di dalam rongga mulut si pirang, saling melilit dan mendorong. Melakukan tarian eksotis yang mampu membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan desah pelan.

Akhirnya setelah merasa kekurangan oksigen, Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto sambil terengah-engah dengan wajah penuh peluh dan berwarna merah padam. Melihatnya, Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Dobe... Hah... Hah... Dasar Usuratonkachi... Mana mungkin aku bisa sembuh karena hal ini... Kalau besok kita sama-sama demam, aku tak mau menampungmu di sini... Dasar Dobe..." gerutu Sasuke dengan napas yang masih sedikit memburu. Naruto diam saja, ia memandang wajah Sasuke sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

"Niat utamaku kan membuatmu sembuh dan mengalihkan penyakitmu padaku, Teme," ucap Naruto ceria, tak menggubris tatapan tajam yang dikirim sang kekasih di bawahnya.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, Dobe."

"Oh, jadi kau mau cara lain? Oke, lagipula aku sudah bilang dengan Kaa-san kalau aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

"O-oi Dobe, bukan seperti itu maksud—JANGAN MEMBUKA KANCING PIYAMAKU, USURATONKACHI!"

"Tenanglah, Teme... Toh tak ada orang di rumahmu malam ini 'kan?"

"DOBE!"

.

**~OWARI~**

.

**~OMAKE~**

.

Sasuke terbangun saat cahaya matahari yang datang dari kisi-kisi jendela menyorot langsung dirinya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dan sedikit menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot yang sempat kaku.

Teringat akan penyakitnya, Sasuke segera menyentuh dahinya dengan telapak tangan, memeriksa panas tubuhnya. Normal. Sasuke juga sudah tidak bersin lagi. Sepertinya obat Naruto memang manjur.

Saat hendak mengambil pakaiannya juga Naruto yang terserak di kaki ranjang, Sasuke merasakan pergerakan tubuh seseorang di sampingnya. Tampaknya Naruto sudah bangun.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mungkin ia harus sedikit berterima kasih pada si _blonde_ yang telah menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Jadi karena itulah, si bungsu Uchiha itu membuka selimut yang sejak tadi menutup sebagian wajah Naruto. Namun...

"HATTSYII!"

Naruto menyemburkan ingusnya dengan brutal ke wajah tampan Sasuke—yang kebetulan sedang berada tepat di hadapannya. Saat membuka mata, dengan kelabakan si pirang mendudukkan diri lalu membersihkan wajah sang kekasih yang tubuhnya sudah kaku seperti patung batu—mungkin _shock_ karena diberi 'kejutan' dari si pemilik manik biru langit.

"Maaf, Teme! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di situ! Maaf~"

"..." Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa saat Naruto sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya. Tapi melihat raut bersalah sang pacar, Sasuke menghela napas. Anggap saja itu hukuman karena sudah bersin tepat di depan wajah Naruto semalam.

"...Ternyata kau memang jadi sakit, Dobe..."

"HATT—ugh, iya... Tapi badanku tidak panas, syukurlah..."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat. "Memangnya... kau membaca teori semalam itu dari mana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran.

"Aku membacanya dari komik," jawab Naruto dengan tampang polos. "Hah?" refleks Sasuke membalas.

"Iya, Teme, aku membacanya di komik lama yang kusimpan di rumah nenek kemarin..."

"Jadi kau iseng saja melakukan itu?"

"Maaf, hehe... Aku hanya mencoba-coba, dan akhirnya malah berhasil seperti in—hattsyii! Urgh..."

"Huh, Usuratonkachi," dengus Sasuke kesal sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang sedang menggosok hidungnya.

"..."

"..."

Setelah beberapa bersin dari Naruto mengisi percakapan kosong di antara mereka, Naruto pun mulai membunyikan suara serak-serak basahnya, "Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan padamu semalam?"

"...Usuratonkachi."

"Apa, Teme?"

"Itu sama saja dengan membuatku sakit lagi, lalu membuat penyakit pilek ini berpindah-pindah dari tubuhku ke tubuhmu berulang-ulang, Dobe."

"Tak masalah, yang penting kita bisa melakukan hal itu setiap hari."

"..."

"Ya 'kan, Teme?"

"...Baka Dobe."

.

**~OWARI AGAIN~**

.

**Author's note:**

Total words for the story: 917, kalo belum ditambah FFn. Masih termasuk drabble 'kan? LOL.

Jujur ide ini muncul karena saya kemaren-kemaren juga sedang demam seperti Sasuke. Setelah demam saya sembuh, pilek malah menyerang! Huh! Ah, andai saya punya Naruto di sisi~ *ngayal* *chidoried*

Btw, ide "menyembuhkan demam plus pilek dengan cara mencium orang lain dan membuat dia tertular dengan kita" itu saya beneran dapet dari komik zaman dulu—yang ceritanya masih inget sedikit. Hoho~ Komik shoujo sih, tapi gak tau deh bisa manjur atau ngga. Meski dalam kasus Naruto dan Sasuke bisa sembuh—meski plus ehemyouknowwhatImeanehem juga. :P

Semoga kalian suka, minna-san! ^^

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
